Naruko Uzumaki!
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: Naruto and Naruko are twins, except Naruto is 1 day older than her. Basically the normal Naruto stoy with alot of changes. Pairings: SasuFemNaru, InoShika. Sequal is called "Naruko: Revenge of the Fox."
1. Prologue

_**Hey there! This is my first FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it. If you think there needs to be any improvements then please send a note to me. I hope you like it!**_

_**Summary: 12 years ago, the 4**__**th**__** hokage sealed the 9 tailed demon fox inside his son's body. Minato died sealing away the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his wife, Kushina, died of grief. But, the ninja's who witnessed the sealing new that there was not just a son...there was a daughter too.**_

**Prologue**

"HEY NARUKO GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Cried 1 of the 3 chunin chasing after the young female academy student with long blonde pigtails. She had painted the hokage faces of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"In your dreams! You just don't have the guts to do what I do! Do yah?! Losers! Wanna be's! You can't catch me!" she snorted back with a smile on her face. A boy with blonde spiky hair followed after her.

"HAHAHA! God did you see the look on their faces sis?! It was HILARIOUS!" he laughed at her. Naruto patted Naruko on the back, smiling his normal, goofy grin. The 3 chunin ran past the 2 academy students, hidden under their cloak of invisibility. They came out of where they were hiding and giggled.

"Idiots!" They both said at the same time. Suddenly, a big black figure appeared behind them.

"Oh yeah?! You 2?!" screeched a very angry, red looking faced Iruka.

"EEK!" cried Naruko and Naruto, as they fell on their backsides.

"I-IRUKA SENSEI?! W-W-W-WHEN DID YOU G-GET HERE?!" cried the Uzumaki twins.

"Why aren't you two in class? You're late _again_!" replied Iruka.

"Make us!" chanted the 2 kids sat on the floor.

_**2 hours later...**_

"...so you see you 2. You can't keep goofing off like this!" Iruka lectured.

"Hphm!" The Uzumaki Twins turned their heads to the side, looking away from Iruka. A tick appeared on Iruka's forehead (Btw, a tick means an anger sign).

"Bah! Thanks to you two, the whole class will redo the transformation jutsu! Now get in line alphabetically!" The whole class moaned as they got in line.

"This is such a drag! Thanks you Idiot." Moaned Shikamaru, standing next to Naruko on her left side.

"We always have to pay for your screw ups!" Whined Ino, standing on Naruto's right side.

"Like I care?!" The Uzumaki Twins said at the same time.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Cried Iruka. Naruko stepped forward.

"Transform!" Shouted Naruko, a puff of smoke appeared and there stood an older, naked version of Naruko.

"HUH?!" Stammered Iruka as he flew backwards with a major nosebleed.

"HAHAHAHA! Do you like my sexy jutsu Iruka-sensei?! Naruto Nii-san taught it me!" Giggled Naruko. Naruto fell to the floor crying with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Good one sis!" Iruka began to stand up and ran over to Naruko and Naruto.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Screamed Iruka.

Naruto's turn came. He had his goofy grin on his face which was a sign to show he was up to no good.

"Transform!" Naruto cried, a puff of smoke and there, before Iruka stood a naked older version of Naruko except with a few mistakes in it (basically saying he forgot the smoke! Lol). This made Iruka fall over with a load of blood pouring out his nose. The whole class went up in a roar of laughter.

"S-s-s-stop...t-t-t-the stupid...tricks!" Iruka managed to blurt out. He whipped his nose with his sleeve and sat down at his desk.

"That's enough for today, your graduation is tomorrow so get practicing!"

"HAI!" Replied his Class, then they left the room.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna train together?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Sakura, blushing.

"Hmmm, let me think...NO! I'm gonna train with Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura Haruno blushed as she turned to Sasuke Uchiha. They were both in the same class together, Sakura was a fan-girl and Sasuke was an Emo-Punk descendant and the last of his clan.

"Umm, hi Sasuke-Kun!" Squealed Sakura, she put her hands underneath her chin and blushed. Sasuke turned to look at her, then looked away.

"I don't like the way Sakura treats you, she should treat you better." Whispered Naruko, a bit pissed off with the fan-girl she hated the most.

"It's the same to you sis as well...we've always been treated this way, I wanna know why though. It's not normal." Naruto replied, he looked said and hugged Naruko.

"Naruto Nii-San..." Whispered Naruko, a sad look appeared in her eyes.

_**3 hours later**_

"Naruto Nii-San?! Where are you?!" Cried a very worried Naruko. She ran past the hokage monument. She looked up at the Graffiti on the faces.

"That's right and your gonna clean it up!" Snorted a very angry voice behind Naruko. She froze with fright, turned round and there stood the 3rd hokage.

"WHAT?!" Moaned Naruko. The 3rd gave Naruko a very frightening look, she shivered and started cleaning it up. After she had finished she went to Itchiraku's ramen house.

**End of Prologue...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth pt 1

Naruko Uzumaki! Chapter 1!

"Awwwwwwww...my arms are killing me!" Moaned Naruko, the 3rd hokage, SaruTobi, was watching the young Uzumaki clean up all the Hokage faces that she had Grafitied earlier that morning. "You're not going home until every last drop of graffiti is gone." Replied Iruka who was perched next to the Hokage. "Well, I should retire. I shall see you tomorrow Iruka. Take care of this little rascal will you?" asked SaruTobi, a smile was making its way across his face as he saw Iruka banging his head against the ground. "Urgh! I mean y-yes Hokage-sama." Stutted a very upset Iruka. With that, the Hokage disappeared. Iruka looked down at the girl who was rubbing away the graffiti. "Naruko..." Naruko looked up. "What do you want now Iruka-Sensei?" replied a very tired, Naruko. "How about, if you finish quickly I could take you out for some Ramen. What do you think about that?" Said Iruka, looking down at the girl. Naruko's face lit up. She punched her fist into the air. "Alright Ramen! Don't worry Iruka-sensei! I'll get this cleaned up in no time!" Naruko began to work her socks off as Iruka watched her with a smile on his face.

_**A few hours later...**_

SLLLLLLUURRRRRP! Naruko had downed her 4th bowl of Itchiraku's Ramen. "Naruko, why did you graffiti the Hokage faces? I mean you know who they are right?" asked Iruka, sternly. He was eager to know why his young student had Grafitied they're hero's faces. "Of couse I do! They were the best Shinobi of their time right? The best of the best. Undefeated ninja champs. And the 4th hokage was the best one for saving the village from the 9 tailed fox." Naruko looked up than back down at her Ramen bowl. "Then why did you...?" Iruka trailed off to hear what she had to say. "Because I'm going to beat them all! Naruko Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!" Cried Naruko, pointing her chop sticks at Iruka. Iruka's eyes were wide he didn't know how much determination his student had. "Oh and by the way Iruka-sensei. I wanted to try on your headband! Come on please?" Begged Naruko, putting her hands together. "You mean this?" Replied Iruka, gesturing towards his headband. "No way! Only when you graduate. That's when you can wear it." Iruka looked at Naruko and saw her pouting. "That is so uncool!" Whined Naruko, Iruka began to laugh. "Is that why you took your goggles off?" He chuckled. "I-I want another bowl!" Cried Naruko.

_**After another hour of slurping ramen...**_

"Naruto Nii-San?! Where are you?" Naruko was wondering round the forest when she heard someone panting. She caught sight of Naruto, leaning against a tree with a scroll in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. He gestured for her to come over to him, she walked towards him. "What were you doing out here Naruto Nii-San? You're sweating!" Naruko got out her handkerchief and began rubbing his head with it. "Hey sis, wanna learn a new jutsu? Believe me, this will change Iruka-sensei's mind about us graduating."

_**Flashback...**_

_Naruko waited her turn today was the graduating exam. She had passed the writing exam on 'How a Genin must act' and the Aiming test too. Now was the hard part. She had to perform the clone jutsu. Naruko (and Naruto's) worse jutsu. "Naruko Uzumaki!" Cried Misuki. Naruko took in a lot of air and walked towards the door. She turned round and stuck her thumbs up at Naruto who did the same back. She walked into the results room were Misuki and Iruka were sat in front of her at a desk. 'You can do this Naruko! Just stay strong!' Naruko performed hand signs. "Clone Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke. Naruko opened one eye, she froze. Iruka's eye was twitching. She looked to her side to see a very shappy, messed up looking cone lying on the floor. She began biting her nails. "YOU FAILED!" Cried Iruka. Naruko squealed. "Iruka...her hand signs were fine and she put a lot of chakra into this jutsu. We could just pass her." Misuki had his arms folded across his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruko. She had a big grin across her face full of hope. "Misuki, the other students were able to create more than 2 clones. Naruko has only made 1 and look at it, it's hideous. I cannot pass her." Iruka replied. Naruko's grin disappeared and tears flooded her eyes. She had worked so hard to pass the Genin exams. She walked out the room and all eyes were on her, even Sasuke Uchiha's. "Hey sis! How did it g-...Oh..." Naruto looked at her, sadfully. Naruko just ignored him and walked towards the swing. A couple of moments later, Naruto walked out and sat behind her. He wasn't wearing the headband either. "I guess were both on the same boat." He said. Naruko suddenly began crying into Naruto's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. They soon stopped crying and put their goggles back on their foreheads. They stood up and began walking away when Naruko bashed into something and fell to the floor. "Hey! Watch where yo- Misuki-Sensei?!"_

_**End of Flashback...**_

They both were soon panting to their hearts content. They had both been practising and they were definatly worn out.


	3. Chapter 1: The Truth pt 2

Naruko Uzumaki! The Truth part 2

Naruko was about to fall asleep on Naruto's shoulder when she suddenly heard a voice she trembled too. "HA! Not so clever now are you two?!" Naruko looked up to see a very angry Iruka. The Uzumaki twins began to scratch the back of their heads at the same time. "Hehe, you seem to have found us Iruka-sensei. But you don't have to worry now! Because we've been practicing the Shadow Clone Jutsu so you can let us pass the Genin exams!" Cried Naruto, he was being to hyperactive to realise he was being spoken to by Iruka. "Who told you this?" Naruko looked up at Iruka. "Apparently, Misuki-Sensei told us where to find th-the scroll..." Naruko trailed off to see Iruka's eyes fill with anger, hate and sadness. Misuki had been Iruka's childhood friend when he had lost his parents. Now he had heard that Misuki had betrayed him. "Aww Iruka's surprise was spoiled you two. I guess it's true you two can't be trusted. You do know Iruka's been hating you like the rest of the village?" Iruka turned to see Misuki standing on a tree branch, smirking at them all. "Misuki! Stop this!" Cried Iruka, tears began spilling out of his eyes. "I guess it's time for you to know about the decree that was set 13 years ago..."

"Shut up!" Iruka shouted out of the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. The Uzumaki twins looked at him, they were both confused as to why their sensei was crying so hard. "W-what decree? What are you talking about?" Naruko asked. Misuki smirked. "The decree is that no one can tell you that you both share the power of the 9 tailed fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago!" Cried Misuki, he was laughing evilly at the reaction of the young children. "You are also the demon that killed Iruka's parents. And for that he hates your guts!" "Misuki shut up!" Cried Iruka. He looked at the two children who were stood there frozen. Tears streaming down Naruko's face. Misuki saw his chance. "And now, Naruto, Naruko, You will die!" Misuki took the giant shuriken off his back and threw it at the Uzumaki twins. "NARUTO, NARUKO LOOK OUT!" Cried Iruka, he stood himself up and leaped towards them both. _'I-is this the end?' _thought Naruko, she closed her eyes ready for the sharpness of the shuriken to pierce her. Suddenly, there was a sudden sound of metal piercing flesh. But, Naruto and Naruko didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see Iruka on top of them both. He was crying and she could see the giant shuriken in his back. "W-why?" Naruko turned to Naruto who had asked the question.

"Because, w-we're the same." Coughed Iruka. "I was treated badly a-after my parents died. So I became t-the class c-clown. I-I understand h-how you f-feel." Naruto's eyes suddenly pricked up. This was too much for the two twins to take in. "Ha! Don't listen to Iruka! He's just luring you to try and get the scroll!" Misuki jumped off the tree branch he was stood on and looked at them. The Uzumaki twins decided to make a run for it, they didn't know what to believe anymore. They jumped up and legged for it. "Naruto?! Naruto! Naruko!"

"HA! You know what they'll do now right? They'll just use the scroll to take revenge on the village. There is nothing you can do about that now." Misuki kicked Iruka on to his side, causing him to gasp for air. "I'll save you for later when I'm finished with those two brats." Misuki jumped away leaving a hurt Iruka who had pulled the shuriken and thrown it in Misuki's direction, which he obviously dodged.

"I...don't believe it...they...lied to us. Naruto...Nii-san." Naruko whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Naruto put his arm around her shoulder. They then suddenly heard to voices that made them so confused about 10 minutes before. "Ha! They both are monsters and you know it! They both are brats that don't need to be around!" Misuki's voice sounded full of hate. "Your right..." Naruto's and Naruko's eyes widened from what Iruka had just said. He did hate them after all. "They are troublesome and they do carry the demon inside them, but they will never be monsters! The Naruto and Naruko I know would never be like that and they would never let you get your hands on that scroll!" The children were both crying now. "I was going to save you for later but, now I've changed my mind! DIE IRUKA!" Misuki leaped towards Iruka only to be hit backwards. He looked up to see Naruto and Naruko, back to back, standing in front of Iruka. "If you ever hurt our sensei again...WE'LL KILL YOU!" They said at the same time, giving Misuki a threatening glare.

"Is that so? The show me what you've got 9 TAILED FOX!" Misuki leaped at them. "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The kids cried. There was a puff of smoke and all around the clearing were dozens of Naruto's and Naruko's. Iruka stared in amassment. He didn't realise how much talent his students had. "Your gonna pay yah no!" Threatened one of the Naruko's as she stepped closer, cracking her knuckles. Misuki stepped back scared. He screamed out in pain as all the Naruto's and Naruko's began to beat him to a pulp.

_After 30 minutes of punching, kicking and hitting..._

"Hehe...I kinda got carried away..." Said Naruto, scratching the back of his head, they both turned to Iruka. "Hey are you ok Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruko as she looked at Iruka. Iruka just smiled at them. "Hey Naruto, Naruko...come here for a minute." He gestured for them to come to him. They began to walk towards him. "Now close your eyes." He continued, they glanced at each other then closed their eyes. After a minute or so of metal clicking together and fiddling about, "Hey Iruka-sensei, can we open our eyes now?" Whined Naruko. "Ok you can open your eyes now." Chuckled Iruka. "Congratulations! You graduated!" The twins looked stunned. (Btw, Iruka got Naruko's headband out of his pocket.) They had finally passed after all the training. "And to celebrate, I'm taking you both out for some ramen!" Cheered Iruka. The two blondes leaped onto him. He fell backwards and they all began to laugh.

**So? What dya think?! Its gonna take loads more episodes before it gets exciting! Comment! Favourite it plez! Next episode is coming this Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 2: The teams

**The Teams**

_What happened last time..._

"_Congratulations! You graduated!" The twins looked stunned. (Btw, Iruka got Naruko's headband out of his pocket.) They had finally passed after all the training. "And to celebrate, I'm taking you both out for some ramen!" Cheered Iruka. The two blondes leaped on him. He fell backwards and they all started to laugh._

_Back to the story..._

"BUUUUURRRRRP!" Naruto had his face in front of Naruko's, a cloud of gas streaming out his mouth.

"URGH! Naruto Nii-San!" Cried Naruko, wafting away the bad smell. Since Iruka had taken them out for ramen for graduating, they probably had over 100 bowls of ramen!

'_**Well Kit, you seem to have over eaten! You little piggy!' **_'Who the hell are you?! How did you get inside my head?! Are you are beetle or some bug?! Oh great I have-...Your real aren't you?' Naruko thought.

Naruko looked up to see Naruto's face staring straight into her eyes. He looked confused.

"I know, confusing isn't it?" His face straightened up to a, understandable look. Naruko turned her head to the side, giving him the 'I have no idea what you mean' look.

Naruto laughed which made Naruko jump and start raving about thinking Naruto was having a fit. "Don't worry Naruko, it's only Kyuubi. You know...the 9 tails..." Whispered Naruto.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...tell him to go away!" Replied Naruko.

"He's annoying!"

'_**Hey! I am NOT annoying, and for your information I am a girl! So don't take me for the opposite sex!'**_

"...He...is a she...Naruto." Naruko's face went blank. Naruto then explained that Kyuubi had been split in two so the female side was in Naruko and male side was in Naruto.

"Sooo...she calls me kit right?" Naruko asked, which Naruto replied with a nod. 'This is going to be a challenge...' thought Naruko, shaking her head.

_The next day..._

"Alright! Alright! Settle down now class! Take your seats!" Cried Iruka, the whole class was raving about whose team they wanted to be in, apart from Naruko and Sasuke.

"Geez why do I have to sit next to the bastard Naruto?" Whispered Naruko, of course her ass was plumped next to Sasuke's while Naruto was on the other side of her giggling so hard he nearly fell of his chair.

'Why me? Why me Kyuubi?' Thought Naruko, trying to get Kyuubi's attention. She didn't reply but Naruko swore she could hear her laughing and giggling away like a hyena.

'You're really helpful you know that?' Thought Naruko, sarcastically. Silence. 'Now that I have your attention...' Naruko grinned.

'_**Kit...they're announcing out the teams.' **_"WHAT?!" Cried Naruko, she mega blushed. The whole class was staring at her since she had just blurted out a weird question.

"U-ummmm...that the squads are gonna be in groups of 3 except one will be of 4..." Stutted Iruka. Naruko sat back down.

"Please let me be with Naruto. Don't let me be with Sasuke Bastard. DEFINATLY not Sakura or any fan girls." Whispered Naruko.

"Hey! Since when have you started calling my just 'Naruto'? Hey sis?" Asked Naruto, he smirked when he saw Naruko's reaction.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the class room door. "I MADE IT!" Screeched two voices she didn't want o hear. 'Oh brother...' thought Naruko.

_**Sakura POV...**_

"I MADE IT!" I cried, that's when I realised the horror that Ino-Pig was standing right next to me. 'CRAP!' I thought.

"I...beat...you...forehead!" I turned my head to Ino-pig, she was panting and sweating like she had just had sex with Chouji!

God she would probably have died of shock. I turned my head to see Sasuke-Kun sitting on the second row. I blushed and ran towards him. "H-hey! Where are you going?!" I heard Ino-Pig shouting behind me.

I saw Naruto stand up, blushing as always in his demon, stupid way. "Hey Sakura what's u- OWWWW!" I sent him crashing to the ground and turned to Sasuke.

"G-good morning Sasuke-Kun!" I stuttered, god he was sooo hot from this angle. He returned my question with one of his awesomely, cute stares. I was destined to be with him.

_**Ino POV...**_

I tried to catch up with forehead when I suddenly, felt a pair of arms rap around my waist.

I turned my head towards the owner, hoping it was Sasuke-Kun. But, to my horror it was none other than the Lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara.

"Good morning troublesome. Don't forget you sit next to me every day. It's such a drag sitting next to a fan girl with red flaming hair. I'd prefer sitting next to one with blonde hair."

I mega blushed. He was, one of the hottest guys in the academy, but no. Sasuke was the one I was destined to be with.

I wasn't going to let someone who had a crush on me, possibly me having a crush on him, ruin that.

"Umm...sorry Shikamaru, I have to sit somewhere else today. S-sorry." I rushed off towards Sakura, I turned my head back to him.

He was smirking. I always creeped out when he did that. Anyway, I wasn't going to let HIM of all people and forehead destroy my relationship with Sasuke-Kun.

We were destined to be.

_**Naruko POV...**_

I couldn't believe it, Sakura-bitch had sent my big brother crashing to the ground,_ Again._

That was it. I needed to find out about how Sasuke attracts girls and how he controls them like making them knock Naruto to the ground. I jumped up out of my seat and crouch in front of Sasuke, staring into his eyes. He looked up at me and stared back.

"Naruko! Stop glaring at Sasuke-Kun!" I heard Sakura screeching, I turned my head to her. 'I was right. What's the big deal with this guy?!' I thought turning my head back towards Sasuke.

Suddenly, I felt a small push on my back. "Oh sorry dude! I was jus-"He stopped, why did he stop. That's when it hit me, I was kissing the bastard!

I pulled away clutching my throat, coughing. Trying to get his germs out of my body. I heard knuckles cracking, I turned my head to see all the fan girls cracking they're knuckles.

I gulped, I was in for it now. "Naruto...you are so dead." I heard Sakura mumble. Wait a minute, Naruto? "You set her up to this didn't you?!" 'Oh crap...' I thought.

"Hey it wasn't his fault it was the Bastards!" SLAP! I felt a sudden pain fall across my right cheek. Sakura had slapped me. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Don't you dare call Sasuke-Kun a bastard! You're both demons! You don't understand!" She was right...I was a demon.

'_**Let me have her Kit! She's dead when I'm through with her! She has no right to say that to you!' **_'It's alight Kyuubi. Just calm down.' I thought.

That's when I noticed that Naruto a holding his hand out to me. I politely took it and whipped the tears away from my cheek.

We were about to sit down when Sakura glided passed us and sat her big ugly ass down next to Sasuke-Teme. How could life get any worse?

_**Normal POV...**_

"HEY HEY HEY! Sit down now!" Shouted Iruka, he pointed his finger at the group of fan girls then the Uzumaki Twins. Everybody sat down.

"Ok then, I will now announce the squads. Squad 1...(btw these are squads I made up.)Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu!" There was a little groan which came from Zero as he bashed his head on to the table.

Everybody knew he had a crush on Yuuki Cross. After all, she was a smart girl at times and she had a close relationship with Kaname Kuran, which is why Zero groaned.

"Squad 2...Kyo Soama, Tohru Honda, and Yuuki Soama." There was another groan that came from Kyo.

Since Kyo's relationship with his cousin Yuuki Soama wasn't very good, he only wanted to be with Tohru Honda, so did Yuuki.

"Squad 3...Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori!" There was a pause. "Great...thx. Now you've condemned me to an endless battle between me and the kiddie king over a pretty girl." He smirked.

Amu blushed whilst Tadase had puffs of smoke leaving his ears.

"Squad 4...Utau Hoshina, Kukai Soama and Yaya Yuuki!" There was a big giggle that escaped Yaya Yuuki's mouth and a 'Big challenge with this feisty gal!' Commented that escaped Kukai Soama's. Kukai wasn't related to Yuuki Soama or Kyo.

Utau Hoshina said nothing, she was quiet and in that moody celeb mood. Yes, she was a famous singer who worked in the company called Easter.

"Squad 5...Rock Lee, Tenten Misukiza and Neji Hyuuga!" There was suddenly a load squeal from Neji's fan girls and a 'Crap...' from Neji and Tenten as they were in the same team as the ever to weird Rock Lee.

"Squad 6...Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Bobby Angelo (made him up)!"

Silence. "Squad 7 is the squad that will have 4 students in it!" Announced Iruka.

"Squad 7...Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto jumped out of his seat and cheered, Sakura smashed her head against the desk.

Naruto had a crush on Sakura, some people knew. Naruko definatly knew.

"Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko jumped up and cheered for she was with her brother, then she realised who else she was with.

She sat back down and slapped a hand on her forehead. "And Sasuke Uchiha!" BANG! Naruko's head had landed on her desk. She was doomed. "I don't get it. What's the big deal with him huh?" asked Shikamaru to Ino. "He's handsome and charming and he is very mysterious. EVERY girl wants him. Even I do." Replied Ino. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose. "Really now?" He smirked at her. Ino mega blushed.

_**Shikamaru POV...**_

"Really now?" I smirked at her, I could see the blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Got you now.' I thought to myself. After all, she was the girl who I have had a crush on for the last two years although I've been too troublesome to admit it.

She has been spending too much time with Sasuke. She needs to come back to reality.

"Y-yes. He is...nice. Man why am I telling you this. I wouldn't want to be in a group with you anyway. Forehead may have gotten into the same group as him but, I know I won't be in the same group as you."

My smirk grew bigger. She was totally wrong. Since I am the heir to the Nara foundation, I knew what the groups were.

"Squad 8...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," I turned to Ino who had gasped and was literally punched herself in the head.

"Ha! What were you saying about me not being in your team?" I smirked. I knew who else was going to be in my team that she wouldn't like.

"And Chouji Akamichi!" I turned back to Ino who was clutching her head. This was too easy.

_**Normal POV...**_

"Squad 9...Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame!" There was a smirk from Kiba and a 'Yes sir!' from Hinata. All Shino did was push his glasses up his nose a bit more.

After Iruka announced the rest of the squads out, everybody left the classroom. Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Must Read!

**Must read!**

**Hey guys! Today's my bday! So I'm gonna do a Naruko fic on Tuesday and post it when I'm done! Pinky swear! For my fav follower and anyone whose following me and my stories! From PrincessNarukoUzumaki! x**


	6. Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

**Mixed Feelings**

**(Author's note: Hey Guys! I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to write this up. Sorry to set a different time for it! Anyways, enjoy!)**

"Oh Sasuke-Kun?! Where are you?!" Cried Sakura, she was wondering just outside the Academy.

"That's odd, I swear he was here just a minute ago. All I wanted to do was to sit with him to eat lunch and get to know each over."

There was a sound of pattering feet coming from behind her. "HAHAHA! You can't catch me Naruko!" Naruto giggled to his sister who was about 7 yards behind him, giggling her head off. Naruto stopped in front of Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura! I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and get to know each over?" Naruto blushed. Sakura turned her pig coloured hair towards him.

"Ew no way! Why would I eat lunch with you demons?" She was about to walk away when she felt a massive weight pulling on her hair and a big pain in her back.

Sakura collapsed to the floor in pain and looked up to see Naruko beating her. "You dare...YOU DARE! Call US demons again you BITCH, AND YOUR DEAD! I PROMISE YOU!" Naruko's eyes had turned red. Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru and Kurenai came running towards them.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruko's hand that was attacking Sakura's back, Kurenai grabbed the other hand that was pulling at the bubblegum hair and Iruka dragged Naruko away from Sakura.

He begged Kami that the beast wouldn't leave Naruko. Naruto watched his sister being dragged away, he offered a hand to Sakura.

She stood up and slapped him across the face and walked off. Naruto sighed and walked to Itchiraku's Ramen house. That's when an idea slipped into Naruto's mind.

A grin made its way across his face as he looked up at Sasuke who was sitting in a room eating a rice ball. Naruto jumped on a ledge next to the window.

This was going to be too easy, he thought to himself.

_**Meanwhile at the hospital...**_

Naruko screamed out in pain. She was suffering from all the chakra that the demon was giving her.

"Hurry Kurenai! Fetch me the Morphine!" Cried Iruka, Kurenai ran over to an injector and placed it into his palm. Iruka cleared a place in Naruko arm and injected it.

Naruko let out another scream of pain. Red skin was appearing on her body. Just then, SaruTobi burst through the door.

"What on earth are you doing to her?!" He shouted, he looked at her. She was in so much pain that he couldn't even look at her. "Don't worry hokage-sama! She will survive!"

Kurenai tried to make up an excuse that would get the hokage out of there. SaruTobi pushed passed Kurenai and leaned down in front of Naruko.

He did a few hand signs and blue chakra appeared. "Hold her down, this is going to be hard for her." Ordered SaruTobi.

Kurenai place her hands on Naruko's shoulders, Iruka placed his hands on her leg and stomach and Shikamaru did the same on the other side.

SaruTobi then began placing the blue chakra into Naruko which caused her to leap up in pain and scream. She started screaming Naruto's name as in she wanted to see him.

_**An hour later...**_

SaruTobi let out a sigh of relief. The red skin on Naruko had disappeared and her heart rate was back to normal. "She'll be able to see her squad tomorrow. For now let her rest, and go and find Naruto." SaruTobi sat down on the visitor's seat. He looked at the sweating girl who had been through an hour of pain.

_**Back with Naruto...**_

Sakura was sat on a bench thinking about Sasuke, as usual, but not as she used to. She was thinking about her big forehead and how Sasuke would like it.

'Yeah right Sakura. Like that would happen. It's just a stupid fairy tale.' Thought Sakura, she looked up and her eyes filled with delight.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree trunk looking at her with smirk on his face. He walked over to her. "Sakura. Your forehead is so wide, it makes me feel like kissing it."

Inner Sakura was going crazy. 'CHHHAAA! This fairy tales for real!' "Just kidding. That's something Naruto would say. Hey Sakura? Naruto...what do you think of him?"asked Sasuke as he sat down next to her.

"He gets in the way, so does Naruko. She attacked me early. They both try to ruin my relationships. All I really want, is for you to except me Sasuke-Kun. That's all."

Sakura said, turning towards Sasuke. "You just want me to except you?" asked Sasuke, he was blushing now. Sakura nodded and leaned in towards Sasuke, she was prepared to kiss him any day. 'I finally realise, why I like Sakura so much. Her finding me annoying...might not be so bad.' Thought Naruto.

Suddenly, there was an urge to go to the bathroom for Sasuke. "UUUUUUUUUMMM! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" With that he got up and ran to the bathroom.

"I didn't know Sasuke-Kun was such a shy guy. I'll wait for him here when he's ready." Giggled Sakura. Sasuke ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

He sat his as on the toilet, there was a puff of smoke and there sat Naruto. He had used the transformation jutsu. "Man that was way to close. Why did I do that anyway?"

_**Meanwhile at Naruto and Naruko's apartment...**_

"Huh? An out of date milk carton?"

Said a man with Grey, silvery hair, a mask that covered the lower part of his face and his head band that covered one eye. He shook it slightly.

"One sip of this and you'll be running to the bathroom all day." He said, rolling the only eye you could see.

_**Back with Naruto...**_

"Man! This is the 3rd time I've had to come back to the crapper. God I don't want to keep Sakura waiting."

With that Naruto jumped up and left the toilet only to find Iruka waiting outside. "Iruka-sensei? What is it? Is Naruko ok?!" Naruto started raving about.

Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared. They appeared in the hospital 12 seconds later. They were sat next to Naruko's bed.

She was awake and crying out of shame. She looked up at Naruto. "N-naruto...I'm scared..."She whispered, loud enough for the over blonde to hear.

He got up off his seat and hugged her. "It's alright Naruko, I'm here, I'm here." He replied in her ear.

"Naruko, you realise what you did was dangerous. You are not to do it again do you understand?" The 3rd sounded serious so Naruko looked up at him and nodded.

He nodded back and left the room. Naruto, decided to take her home so he signed her out and took her home.

They prepared for the next day and went to sleep. Little did they know that tomorrow, was the start of a whole new adventure.


	7. Chapter 4: Kakashi Hatake

**Kakashi Hatake**

**The next day...**

BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEE-BANG! Naruto's hand was smashed between his alarm clock on the side of his bed. He got up and scratched his forehead.

Then, the sound of another alarm clock being smashed came from the room opposite. Out came Naruko rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning! Why've you been crying last night? I could hear you from my room." Naruto said, he walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just go and eat...RAMEN!" Cried Naruko as she rushed to the fridge and started rummaging through it.

She found a tube of 'Quick Cook! Ramen' and shoved it into the microwave. "Hey sis, you do know who our sensei is right?" asked Naruto, only to get a shrug for a response.

He sighed and sat down at the table. 5 minutes later, Naruko took the quick cook ramen and poured it into two bowls and placed them on the table.

They both started to tuck in. "Itadakimarsu!" they both cried. When they were both finished, they went back to their rooms and got dressed.

They both walked out, locked the door to the house and walked to the academy.

_**Sasuke POV...**_

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-Kun!" I heard one of my fan girls say. Why couldn't they just piss off? They know I don't like them. There's only one girl I like.

And NO it is NOT Sakura! Or Ino! She has blonde hair is all I can say. "For your information! I have a better relationship with Sasuke-Kun because I'm in his team! Right Sasuke-Kun?"

Crap. It was the Queen of Bitchyness, I turned my head towards Sakura and gave her a glare. God I hated Sakura, she was the most annoying little cow I had ever met.

Especially for what she did to Naruko yesterday, I was just perched up in a tree relaxing when I heard Sakura cry out.

That's when I saw what Naruko was doing. I was going to go and stop her, by rapping my arms around her waist and whispering into her ear to calm down, but Iruka and the others beat me to it. I just went over to sit in a room that was above the scene that had just happened. That damn dobe ruined it though.

God! Why do you hate me? "Sasuke-Kun? You're not going to let HER of all people sit next to you? You disserve me to sit next to you!"

Chanted one girl who was wearing and 'Uchiha Fan!' t-shirt. I turned my head to see Naruko sat next to me, I blushed a little but, returned to my normal state.

I was going to win her. She was the one who was going to help me restore my clan. No matter what happened.

_**Naruko POV...**_

Why? Why was HE, of all people, blushing? I could see him blushing. I don't know why he was though.

'_**Ha! He's in love with one of the fan girls! Come on kit you can see it too!' '**_Kyuubi, I think he's really looking at me. So just...go play jigsaws or something...'

Silence. 'Good...' "Squad 8!" I turned my head to the door to see a man with dark tan like skin and a cigarette dangling out his mouth.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji got up and walked to the door and they disappeared when they turned the corner. When was MY sensei gonna come. I was an impatient person.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Naruto?! What are you doing you idiot?!" I turned my head towards Sakura, I just hated her.

"What does it look likes he's doing, placing a rubber between the door. You blind Sakura?" Sakura looked at me then skipped over to Sasuke.

She hooked her arm around his. God! Why? Why me? I'd rather be in a group with Bug boy or Dog Breath than being in the same group as 2 people I despised the most, not meaning Naruto.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading this way, the others obviously heard it because, Naruto jumped of the stool and sat next to me.

He winked, I winked back. We were like a pair tricksters. The door flung open and a man with grey silvery hair poked his head through.

The rubber fell on his head the fell to the floor. I couldn't help but fall to the floor with laughter. "LOL! You actually fell for it!" I heard Naruto giggle. This was going to be too easy.

_**Kakashi POV...**_

I suddenly felt a little bit of weight on my head, then I saw a rubber fall to the floor.

'So those kids on the floor did this did they?' I thought to myself. 'My first impression of them hmm?'

"I'm so sorry sir, I told them not to but, no they wouldn't listen to me. They just had to go and get in trouble. I mean they really are dem-...um I mean idiots."

I looked at the blonde girl on the floor, she was glaring at pinkie. Was she, no she couldn't be. I had the Uzumaki Twins in my squad.

Oh well, I had heard of the incident with the two girls yesterday. Blondie was, without doubt, a fighter. This was going to be hard.

I had an Emo boy, a fan girl, a trickster and a fighter. You could probably guess which one I like the most already.

"Let me see, my first impression of you lot is...you're a bunch of idiots." I replied, there were moans and groans that came from the two blondes and a 'Sasuke-Kun, he scares me' that came from Pinkie.

"Anyway, meet me on the roof." I continued, with that I poofed away.

_**Normal POV...**_

When everybody reached the roof, they all sat down in a semi-circle. "Ok then, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." Said Kakashi. "Hey sir, why don't you start first?" Replied Sakura, Kakashi nodded. "Ok then, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes. Dislikes, well you don't need to hear about those. I have dreams every night and loads of hobbies." 'Well that didn't give very much information..' Thought Naruko. _**'To damn right Kit.'**_ Naruko grinned. "Ok then, you next Pinkie." Said Kakashi, Sakura hated her new nickname but, kept calm. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." There was a squeal from Sakura when she looked at Sasuke. "My dislikes are Ino-Pig, Dem- I mean idiots. My dreams are to be married to..." Another squeal. "And my hobbies are..." Another BIG squeal came from Sakura. 'Oh boy...' Thought Kakashi, he turned to Sasuke. "Ok then, Emo boy..." Sasuke glared at him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes are none of your concern. What I have is not a dream but, I wish to make it a reality. I need to kill a certain someone, and get a certain someone to help me restore my clan." He said looking at Naruko. Naruko blushed a little. 'An Uchiha huh?' Thought Kakashi. He then turned to Naruto. "Ok then, blonde boy, your turn." Naruto pulled a cheesy grin at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen, my little sis and Sakura. My dislikes are Sasuke always annoying me and Naruko. My dream is to become the best hokage there ever was and to earn respect from all the people of Konoha!" Cried Naruto, he punched his fist up into the air and did a thumbs up at Kakashi. 'Yup, definatly hyperactive...' thought Kakashi. Finally, he turned to Naruko. "Ok then, blonde girl your last." Naruko grinned. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki! My likes are ramen, my big bro and foxes. My dislikes are Sasuke annoying me and my brother and Fan girls like Sakura. My dream is to become the first female hokage there ever was!" Cried Naruko. 'Yup she's the best out of all of them' Thought Kakashi. "Ok then, meet me on the bridge tomorrow at 7:00am and don't eat breakfast or else you'll be sick." Said Kakashi, he then poofed away. "WHAT?! Don't have breakfast?!" Cried Naruto, he shook Naruko up and down. "You have got to be kidding me..." whispered Naruko.

She was gonna through up anyway if Naruto didn't let go. Still, they finally had a sensei and a whole new adventure to get through.


	8. Must Read 2!

Hey guys...I'm gonna skip the whole story to when they are trying to find out whats under neath kakashi's mask. Ok? Any comments send messages to me. From PrincessNarukoUzumaki xx


	9. Chapter 5: Kakashi sensei's real face

**Kakashi Sensei's real face!**

_**2 months later...**_

"Hey...you wanna see it don't you?" Whispered Naruto to his team members. "See what?" Asked Sakura confused. "Kakashi sensei's...real face!"

The Uzumaki Twins chanted. Only to be knocked down by Sakura again. "Damn it what's the matter with you two?!" Screeched Sakura. Sasuke just stood there watching them.

"This is lame, you can count me out..." He said and began walking off. 'My time to shine...' thought Naruko. _**'What are you up to Kit?'**_

'Just watch and learn Kyuubi, just watch and learn.' She grinned. "Yeah your totally right." Replied Sakura. 'Who am I kidding this sounds like fun!'

Thought Sakura. "What if he had lips...like a blimp?" Giggled Naruko, Sasuke stopped walking. 'Like a blimp...?'

Sasuke could just imagine it, he started shaking and wobbling about. The Uzumaki twins grinned. "Just one more little push." Whispered Naruto.

"Or bucked teeth." Sasuke stopped wobbling, he imagined Kakashi with bucked teeth. He froze. The two tricksters grinned.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Wt in the world is Kakashi sensei doing?" Asked Naruto, the team was watching Kakashi looking into a 'Itchi Itchi Paradise' book store.

Kakashi sensei was a real pervert. Suddenly, he turned around. The 4 kids ducked. "Man he's onto us!" Whispered Sasuke, Naruto you idiot! You blew our cover."

Whined Sakura, only getting a whack across the back from Naruko. "My favourite book is gonna be a movie?! I better order tickets in advance!"

Cried Kakashi as he wandered of round the corner. "Quick! He's on the move!" Whispered Sasuke, they jumped down from they're hiding place and ran round the corner.

Kakashi sensei had disappeared. "Dammit! He's gone!" Moaned Naruko. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind them all. "Hey you guys did you need me for something?"

He asked, the 4 kids jumped and shook they're heads. "N-no not really..." they all said.

_**5 hours later...**_

"Hey, Kakashi sensei, what's behind your mask?" Asked Naruto, they had tried all day to get the mask off Kakashi's face but, they had kept failing. "Huh? You wanna know what's behind my mask?" He replied, looking up from his orange book.

"Yeah!" Said Naruko. "Well you could have just said so." He giggled. "Does that mean you'll show it us?!" Cried Sakura. "Sure why not?" Replied Kakashi, the 4 kids crowded round Kakashi. 'Bucked teeth?' Thought Sasuke.

"Behind this mask is..." started Kakashi. 'Blimped Lips?' thought Naruko. 'A small mouth?' Thought Naruto. "...Another mask! Cool right?"

Cried Kakashi, he pulled down the first mask and there before them was another mask. The kids cried and fell to the floor in exhaustion. Kakashi just laughed.


	10. Chapter 6: Sasuke's Departure

**Sasuke's Departure**

"Yes! OH YEAH!" Cried Naruto, doing a little dance of his. "What is it Naruto?" Asked Naruko, she looked at him curiously.

"I just got a date with Sakura!" Cried Naruto, he took hold of Naruko's arm and started dancing with her. She giggled as he fell to the floor.

Naruko then got up as she had forgotten about the vision she had of Sasuke leaving.

_**The Vision...**_

"_Don't leave me!" Cried Sakura, she was crying her heart out. Sasuke was in front of her. Suddenly, he appeared behind her._

"_Sakura...Thank you for everything."He whispered, he then knocked Sakura out and put her on a bench. He was about to walk off when he stopped._

"_Are you going to stop me? Naruko..."He asked. Naruko was crying, she didn't want him to leave. "What if I did? What would you do..." she asked._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned around and walked towards her. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked her. "No..." She whispered, he heard her_

_He placed his hand on her cheek. "Naruko..." He whispered. "Don't leave...please Sasuke. I...lo-" She was stopped by his mouth latched onto hers._

_Her eyes widened, he wrapped his arms round her waist. He pulled away. "I know what you were gonna say. Come with me Naruko..."_

_He asked. "B-but Naruto-..." Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist. "Naruto will understand...I promise."_

_He said. She looked up at him and nodded. Sasuke smiled and he disappeared with her._

_**End of The Vision...**_

"Naruko?! Naruko! Shouted Naruto. Naruko snapped back into reality. "Y-yeah I'm fine Naruto. I'm just gonna go get dressed." She was about to walk into her room when Naruto slammed the door shut. Naruko looked at him. "Naruko...what's wrong? And plus, you're already dressed." Asked Naruto, Naruko felt herself burning up. She suddenly felt so dizzy. Suddenly, Naruko collapsed. "Naruko?! Naruko!" Naruto grabbed Naruko before she could hit the floor. Naruto picked up Naruko and rushed to the Hospital. "Tsunade! Please! Naruko just fainted for no reason! Help her PLEASE!" Naruto begged the new Hokage, Tsunade. She was good at healing and had monster strength. "So she just fainted huh? Has she been acting strangely lately?" She asked, looking at Naruto. "Well, she forgot that she was wearing her clothes and she paused for about 7 minutes when I was talking to her." Replied Naruto. Tsunade looked back at Naruko, Naruko was fidgeting about. "Naruto, I'm gonna have to do a diagnosis on her. You are not allowed in here for a while." Said Tsunade, sternly. Naruto sat outside the room for a while. 'Oh crap! My date with Sakura's on 20 minutes away...' thought Naruto. Just then, Tsunade walked out of the room with a clip board in her hand. "So? How is she?" Asked Naruto, he stood up and walked next to Tsunade. "There's nothing wrong with her, she just felt a little dizzy. She needs some rest, you may go and see her if you want." Replied Tsunade. Naruto rushed in the room to see Naruko sat up and looking at him. "Naruto..." Naruto ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that. God Naruko..." Naruto fell to his knees. "Naruto, don't wait here for me, Sakura will be waiting. Go." Said Naruko, she smiled to him. Naruto nodded and ran off to Itchiraku's Ramen House. Naruko got up and put her clothes back on. She walked over to the water fountain and got a glass of water. Naruko stayed in the room for a bit and went back to sleep.

_**1 hour later...**_

Naruko woke up from the same dream she had had. She rushed out of the room to the edge of Konoha. There she hid behind a bush, she saw Sasuke walk past her. She was about to walk out when Sakura appeared. "Shouldn't little kids be in bed by now?" Said Sasuke. Sakura started crying. "I remember when you called me annoying." She replied. "I...don't remember that..." Murmured Sasuke, Sakura's eyes filled with hope. "Please...don't go Sasuke! Don't leave me!" Cried Sakura, she was crying her heart out. Sasuke was in front of her. Suddenly, he appeared behind her. "Sakura...thank you for everything." He whispered_, _he then knocked Sakura out and put her on a bench. He was about to walk off when he stopped.

"Are you going to stop me? Naruko..."He asked. Naruko was crying, she didn't want him to leave. "What if I did? What would you do..." she asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned around and walked towards her. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked her. "No..." She whispered, he heard her

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Naruko..." He whispered. "Don't leave...please Sasuke. I...lo-" She was stopped by his mouth latched onto hers.

Her eyes widened, he wrapped his arms round her waist. He pulled away. "I know what you were gonna say. Come with me Naruko..."

He asked. "B-but Naruto-..." Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist. "Naruto will understand...I promise."

He said. She looked up at him and nodded. Sasuke smiled and he disappeared with her. They reappeared outside of Konoha, there was a group waiting for them. One member grabbed Naruko's throat. "And who is this? A spy?" He said tightening his grip. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled Naruko away from him. "She is with me...she wanted to come." He replied, he hugged Naruko. "Fine then...Let's go!" They all started jumping away. Naruko's new life with Sasuke, wasn't going to be an easy one.


	11. Chapter 7: The Brothers Truth (Final)

**The Brother's Truth**

When they finally reached Oruchimaru's hideout, they kneeled before him. "Who is this Sasuke? Is she a present?" Asked Oruchimaru, he smirked when he saw Naruko's reaction. "No she's here with me. She wanted to come." He replied, Just then Kabuto walked in. "Kabuto...show her it." Oruchimaru said, Kabuto walked towards Naruko. She stepped behind Sasuke. "Don't worry, what you'll see is...dreadful." Said Kabuto, he offered his hand to her, she looked at Sasuke. He nodded so she took his hand. Kabuto walked with her up stairs and into a room. It had a big glass ball in the middle of it. "Stay here and watch this." Ordered Kabuto, Naruko looked at the ball. Suddenly, and Image appeared in the ball, Naruko stepped closer. She saw her father, Minato, and her Mother, Kushina. She saw herself and Naruto. Suddenly, she felt Kabuto pushing her and she fell into the globe. She screamed for help. She landed on a bed in the image that she had seen. Just then, in walked Kushina and Minato. "I can't believe it, we had to put that beat in our children. Minato why, I mean I do love Naruko and all but, really. A beast?" Said Kushina, Minato turned to her. "We had to do it, to protect Konoha. So what, we make sure the children don't know and especially Naruko." Replied Minato. Suddenly, a little boy with blonde spiky hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek walked in. "Why? Why do you care for Naruko so much? I am your first born! Don't you care for me?!" He cried, it was Naruto.

_**Naruko POV...**_

"Don't you care for me?!" Cried the little boy, I had figured it out. It was Naruto. My brother when we were little but, why did I not remember this? "Naruto...please listen to us." Begged mum, I watched in shock as young Naruto transformed into a little beast. Suddenly, he leaped at both my mother and father. I fell to my knees in shock and horror. I just couldn't believe that Naruto killed my parents. Minato landed in front of me and a crawled over to him. "F-f...father?" I managed to get out. He looked at me, he had heard me! "N-naruko? Is that you?" He asked. I nodded. "Please...please don't die on me...please" I started to cry, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Naruko...don't hate your brother for what he did. It's the beasts fault...Naru-...ko..." He had stopped breathing. I grabbed my mouth. I was sitting next to my dead father. I cried out. Then I turned back to younger Naruto, behind him was me. I watched. "Naruto Nii-San? What did you do to mommy and daddy?" I looked so cute. "It's none of your concern go away." He said harshly, I could see him crying. He was about to walk out the room when I grabbed hold of him. "NO! What did you do to mommy and daddy Naruto Nii-San?!" I was crying. He turned to me. "I'm sorry Naruko. I don't want to do this." Suddenly, red chakra emerged from his hand and disappeared when it hit mini me. "No...no no no no no! STOP!" I was being pulled back out of the scene. I fell backwards out of the ball and onto the floor. Kabuto had disappeared. So I cried. I cried so loud, I heard Sasuke running up the stairs to me. I couldn't believe what I had seen.

_**Sasuke POV...**_

That when I heard it, I heard Naruko crying. I jumped out of my seat and rushed p stairs. Te, I found her cowering and curled up in a ball I kneeled down beside her. I began to stroke her hair to calm her down. "I hate him..." I heard her whisper. "Hate who?" I asked, she raised her head and hugged me. "Naruto...he killed them...he killed my mom and dad...I swear..." She replied pulling away. Naruto killed her mother and father?! "I swear...I will...kill him..." I looked at her, did she just say that? "Sasuke...we both...want revenge right?...Well...I promise you, I will never, NEVER, leave your side...I promise" This was why I loved her, she always made promises she couldn't keep. I loved her, she was defiantly going to help me, when the time is right. I will ask her to marry me, whether in 3 years or not. Wish me luck.


	12. Must Read 3!

**Hey guys! Don't worry there will be a squeal! I promise you! It's just like a second season, like shippuden. In promise you There will be more! From PrincessNarukoUzumaki xxxx**

**P.S The New Seasons gonna be called: ****Naruko: The revenge of the fox!**

**Bye for Now! xx**


End file.
